


5 times Derek bought flowers, 1 time Derek bought flowers for Stiles - Florist

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Hazel, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Florist Stiles Stilinski, Flowers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining Stiles Stilinski, florist, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Pretty much what it says in the title.Stiles runs his mothers flower shop, Derek buys flowers for others and finally for Stiles.





	5 times Derek bought flowers, 1 time Derek bought flowers for Stiles - Florist

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of Stiles' Jobs
> 
> All mistakes are mine, please tell me if you spot any,  
> Hope you enjoy :D

 

Flowers by Claudia is a florist at the edge of town in Beacon Hills. It was run by Claudia Stilinski, wife to the towns Sheriff John Stilinski before Claudia got sick and fought a horrid battle with Stomach Cancer. She was a strong woman and after years of treatment finally went into remission. Although she was never the same, she still was her cheerful, bubbly self but the treatment left her weak and easily tired by the simplest of tasks. Claudia was devastated, she was forced into early retirement but was even more distraught to the fact that the florist would have to be sold, after being in her family for 3 generations.

Stiles Stilinski returned home from college around this time and saw how devastated his mother was, so he decided to take over the shop, abandoning his part-time in a bookshop and doing his mother proud.

Stiles doesn't have anything against flowers, in fact he loved and knew everything there is to know about them (thanks to his mother), it’s not exactly what he imagined doing with his life but its starting to grow on him everyday.

 

* * *

 

1)

 

It was a Thursday afternoons when Stiles first sees him and Stiles was getting ready to close up, his bed was calling him - seriously he could hear it from way across town, it was saying 'Stiles come to me'. Stiles was just about to lock the door when a figure burst through the door, out of breath and ran to the counter.

Stiles froze for a few seconds, was he getting robbed?

Stiles took a look at the guy, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and a worn, black, leather jacket on top. He had stubble and a glare that could even challenge his fathers interrogation room glare. Well if Stiles was going to get robbed, at least he got some eye candy out of it, 'I mean seriously, is this guy photoshopped!'.

Except photoshopped guy didn't jump behind the counter to get to the till or shout the cliché phrase 'put the money in the bag and no one gets hurt', no he was just standing there trying to catch his breath, trying to get the words 'Thank god' out.

"C..can I help you?" Stiles muttered nervously

Finally catching his breath, Mr photoshopped replied "I need flowers" in a deep but oh so sexy voice.

Stiles snorted, nervousness replaced by amusement "I kind of figured since this is a florist, I meant what kind? What size? Etc."

"Oh uh..." Mr photoshopped lips turned downwards into a frown (Stiles thought that was really adorable)  "...I don't know"

"Well what are they for?" Stiles asks

"My girlfriend, I missed a date because I was needed and she's angry" Derek said, wincing as he mention that she was 'angry.

Stiles nodded and left to get Mr photoshopped some choices.

Stiles came back with different types of flowers

"What about daffodils? They represent forgiveness, new beginnings and rebirth. Giving someone a bouquet of daffodils means to tell them that you're sorry or to forgive you" 

Mr photoshopped grimaces "Kate hates yellow, she says it's too bright and happy, that everyone who wears yellow should die a horrible death"

Stiles' eyes widened "Wow harsh ...Quite a girlfriend you've got there" Stiles lets put a deep breath "Right no yellow then, how about white tulips?" stiles stated holding up the flower in question "A white tulip symbolises forgiveness, purity and serenity. Giving some a while tulip tells them you wish for them to forgive you and that you want a fresh start"

"Perfect" Mr Photoshopped face brightens (which Stiles thinks is also adorable)

Stiles makes up the bouquet and takes payment before Mr photoshopped speaks again "I'm so glad you’re still open, I've been running around town and nowhere was open" he gives Stiles one more grin before leaving.

Stiles feels some disappointment, knowing he'll probably never see Mr perfect (yes he change his nickname, deal with it) again.

 

* * *

 

2)

 

Mother's Day is one of the most busiest times of year for a florist, Stiles had so many orders to fulfil and a shop full of customers that didn't order them in advance. This meant that Stiles had to beg Scott and Lydia to come help, as he couldn't afford employees and bribe them and well it looks like Stiles will be going shopping with Lydia for the next 4-5 Sunday's depending on how generous she feels. Scott gets a large pizza.

Stiles is both surprised and happy when he sees Mr. Perfect walk through the door, wearing his leather jacket once again. Scott must have seen the way Stiles reacted to Mr. Perfect because as he was about to be served by Scott, Scott stated "You know , I think Stiles could help you more than I could" and went on to serve the next customer in line, but not before throwing a smug grin towards Stiles and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stiles?" 

"It's a nickname, don't ask, how can I help you today?” Stiles was very proud of himself for not falling over his words

"I'm Derek, can I get a bouquets of pink carnations please?" Derek asks slowly 

"Um I'll have to see if we having any left, priority goes to our pre-orders and pink carnations are a very popular gift for Mother's Day" Stiles explained before leaving for the back room.

Please have some, please have some! Stiles pleaded.

Stiles came out of the back room with the last boutique of pink carnations.

"You're lucky, we are now out of pink carnations" Stiles stated, ringing up the flowers

Derek smiled "Thanks"

The moment Derek left, both Lydia and Scott gave Stiles knowing looks. 

"He's got a girlfriend!" He defended

This, unfortunately, didn't stop the looks 

* * *

 

3)

 

The third time Stiles saw Derek, it was only for a minute as Derek was I'm a rush.

"Best friend. Hospital. Broken leg. Pissed I didn't bring flowers like people do in the movies, please" Derek begged shifting his weight from one foot to the other and repeating

Stiles nodded with an amused grin and quickly put together a boutique of colourful gerbera daisies.

"Oh my god, thank you so much" Derek whimpered before paying and leaving in a haste

Stiles can't help but feeling disappointed at the brief encounter, he seriously needs to get over his mini (MAJOR) crush on this guy.

* * *

 

4)

 

Today was not a bright day for Beacon hills, the rain was coming down hard and with no customers in sight Stiles decided to take advantage of the day to sort out stock and catch up on paper work. That was until the sound of the bell on the counter rang.

Whoever come out in this weather just to buy flowers is either brave or stupid or is REALLY in trouble with their partner or relative.

Stiles looked at the counter to see that it was Derek. He was absolutely soaking wet, soaking right through his leather jacket and his jeans.

"Derek!" Stiles grabbed a towel nearby and covered Derek's shoulders - it didn't do much but it was a start "oh my god, you’re soaked, did you walk here?" Stiles exclaimed 

Derek stayed silent, he wasn't wearing his usually glare - his face was the filled with guilt and sadness.

"Derek?" Stiles said worryingly

Stiles hasn't seen Derek like this before, he's got muscles and is taller than Stiles but Stiles has never seen him look so small.

"Lilies" a small, crooked voice said "White lilies"

Only then did Stiles realise why Derek looked so sad and small. Stiles made the bouquet quickly and used his most beautiful white lilies out of his stock.

Derek moved to get his wallet before Stiles stopped him "On the house"

Derek nodded in thanks before taking the flowers and walking back into the rain.

Stiles could help the feeling in gut telling him not to leave Derek alone, he worried about him, all alone, in this weather and in his depressive mood. Without thinking about it, Stiles grabbed his keys, hit the lights, looked the door and ran to his Jeep. Stiles stayed far enough behind Derek for him not to suspect someone was following him. Derek finally halted at the Beacon hills cemetery and Stiles left him alone to go along with his business.

Stiles was jolted awake by his Jeep door slamming shut, only to realise Derek was sitting in his passenger seat with mixed emotions on his face.

"You followed me" he crooked, it's clear in his voice that he'd been crying recently.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked so sad in the shop, I didn't want you to be alone, even if you didn't know that you were alone. Have I said that I'm sorry? because I am really sorry, I'm not a stalker I promise" Stiles said, flailing as he babbled.

“Cora” Derek crooked 

“Huh?”

“My sister, her name was Cora” a fresh set of tears ran down Derek’s face “There was a car crash, 6 years ago today”

“I’m sorry” Stiles whispered before pulling Derek into a warm hug.

They stayed like that for a while, Stiles took Derek home, made Derek some dinner before leaving late afternoon, letting Derek sleep and grieve in peace.

* * *

 

 

5)

 

The next time Stiles sees Derek, he’s with an adorable little girl. Same black hair, same green eyes, same cheek bones

‘Is this Derek’s daughter?’ Stiles wondered, feeling his stomach sinking at the thought of Derek having not just a girlfriend but a family.

“Hey Derek, whose this adorable little girl?”

The little girl blushed at the compliment before answering in a slightly squeaking voice “I’m Hazel”

Derek chuckled “Hazel meet Mr. Stiles, Stiles meet Hazel, my favourite niece” he joked

Hazel groaned playfully “Uncle Derek, I’m your only niece”

“Exactly” Derek grinned “Meaning your my favourite”

Stiles couldn't help the little victory dance he was performing in his head, knowing Hazel wasn't Derek’s daughter

“Well then, Derek, Miss Hazel, what can I do for you on this lovely morning?” Stiles smiled

Hazel’s face turned serious, it kind of scared Stiles “I need a flower for a guy in my class, I want to ask him to be my boyfriend and my mum said a flower would be a nice gesture”

Jesus, how old is this kid? Stiles thought She doesn’t look older than 6 or 7 years old, yet she talked like she was already in her late teens. Stiles actually thought it was quite cute.

“How about a white rose? It represents innocence and purity and can be given as a sign of friendship, love, respect and hope”

Hazel’s face was neutral for a moment, Stiles was holding his breath and hoping for approval. This kid is as scary as Derek was their first meeting, maybe even a little more but Stiles has a strange urge to please the girl and make her happy so she doesn't eat him.

“I like it, one white rose please, Mr. Stiles”

Stiles lets out a breath with a grin and fulfilled the order. “I assume you’re paying?” Stiles said directing his question at Derek

Derek nodded, amused and reached for his wallet.

“Thanks Stiles” Derek said before rubbing his neck nervously and pushing Hazel out of the shop.

“Not so fast uncle Derek, you volunteered to bring me to get this flower instead of mommy because you wanted to see Mr. Stiles,…”

Stiles head whipped up ‘Wait what?’ 

“…my mommy said yes if you promised you’d ask Mr. Stiles out already and we don't break our promises uncle Derek” Hazel look at Derek like she dared him to challenge her. Derek’s cheeks turned bright red as he tried to hide his face.

Stiles finally recognised what Hazel had said and was seriously confused “D.. Dude don't you have a girlfriend…um….Kathy, Kelly?”

Derek though for a second, the blush on his cheeks still remaining “Kate? We broke up the night I got her flowers, the night we meet”

Now it was Stiles’ turn to turn bright red “Oh .. then sure, I’d love to go out that is with you”

Derek’s lips turned upwards into a huge grin before taking one of Stiles’ business cards from the counter and a pen - writing down his number. “Call me”

Hazel gave a self-satisfied sigh “My work her is done”

* * *

 

+1)

 

Saying Stiles was nervous was an understatement. Derek was arriving any minute and Stiles was wearing a hole in his carpet with all of his pacing. 

Stiles heard the sound of the door bell a few minutes later and so _didn't_ trip over his chair in a haste to get to the door.

Derek stood there in black (sinful) skinny jeans, a red Henley and his signature leather jacket. He was also carrying a bouquet of white roses, like the one Hazel had bought.

Oh yeah, Stiles was going to date the hell out of Derek, maybe even let Derek make an honest man out of him in the future.

(BTW - In two years, he totally does)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please leave kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> Next up: Teacher Stiles and its also rated E ;)


End file.
